Joker
by mogget861
Summary: A short story staring our favorite batman villain
1. Chapter1

_This is just something i had wandering around in my head for a while and decided to post it. There will be more to it and will have some romantic undertones at times, but I don't think that the Joker is one to really be touchy feely so it won't ever be over the top. anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

Dirty blonde hair still tainted by fading green dye clung to the man's face. The steadily beating rain that had plastered it there dripped down, smearing the once pristine clown makeup. Perhaps it suited him better this way; white and black running together distorting facial features to the point that they almost became unrecognizable. Long scarred over gashes lay on both sides of his mouth, red as if they had been freshly sliced to create this macabre mask. His was a face that inspired fear.

The Joker paced back and forth, his stiff gate unable to hinder his slow yet purposeful steps. Sour breath escaped from cracked red lips as a gruesome smile unfurled on his face displaying a set of yellowing teeth.

"And what do we have here…?" his footsteps halted. He didn't need to hear the man's terrified sobs and pleadings to know the fear he could instill, but it was always so much fun to listen to. This man had good reason to fear for his life, this scum had thought he could fool _him_. Anyone stupid enough to think they could get away with crossing the Joker deserved to cower in an empty warehouse before him with no hope of survival. In reality the chains weren't necessary; they just made his games all the more fun.

"I…I didn't do nuthin" the man choked out blinking furiously, the sweat that had accumulated on his face beginning to run into his eyes. A frightening giggle escaped from the Joker and he shoved a knife that had been hidden away in his pocket just moments before into the other man's open mouth, stilling him instantly. It was beautiful in fact, the look of a man losing his last remaining hope. Too bad he didn't have the time to savor this one.

"His name is Gary Mannes, Boss" one of the two henchmen accompanying the Joker answered, not moving from his position next to the door. "He's the one that's been getting cozy with the cops."

The knife pressed against the corner of the man's mouth until bright red began to slide down the handle before the Joker removed it, letting the knife swing playfully in his hand as he stared down at Gary Mannes. "So…you, uh, worked for _me_ didn't you?"

Gary's mouth opened and closed in rapid succession though no noise came out other than his wheezing breath. "There's one thing you should know if you're working for _me,_" The Joker continued in a patronizing voice, as if he were speaking to a child. "I don't _like_ it when my own men work for cops…" his knife forced Gary's chin up to keep the blade from slicing the delicate skin between the small area where his chin met his throat. "Not. One. Bit." The Joker reveled in the delightful tremors running through Mannes body. "So tell me, what _exactly_ did you give away."

"Th-They wanted to know where I'd been meeting up with yous. They told me to talk. I didn't have no choice!" Manne answered, his voice rising in hysteria.

"So they're here now." The Joker rocked back on his feet and threw his hands in the air in mock exasperation.

"I had to! I didn't have no choice! Please, PLEASE don't wack me" his pleadings stopped short as the Joker dropped back down to eye level with him. Manne closed his eyes as he murmered a prayer, unable to see the Joker roll his in return.

"They always turn to God, don't they." With his hand curled firmly around the knife handle he quickly drew it across the other man's throat and turned back to face his men before the body hit the ground.

"You two don't happen to know where I can find some, uh, _disposable labor_ do you?" The knife swirled playfully in the madman's grasp before it disappeared into the depths of the purple coat, "You see, I'm going to be needing a few…_replacements_". Two shots rang out and echoed off the walls as he finished his sentence, resulting with two more bodies crumpling the ground. The Joker tossed the weapon aside leisurely and cocked his head to the right, looking at the two bodies on the ground surrounded in growing puddles of blood like he was still expecting an answer. "I guess you don't." Hysterical laughter bounced off the hard walls and floor, echoing to create a chorus of crazed giggles. Without giving the mangled bodies a second glance The Joker exited through the door, humming a cheerful tune and shuffling his feet in a bizarre mockery of dance and straight out into the flashing lights and raised guns of the Police.


	2. Chapter 2

_so heres the second chapter, it ended up being much longer than I thought it would be. Reviews are appriciated so please let me know what you think! And thanks so much to denisethestrange, my one reviewer. it made me happy :)_

* * *

No one came near his cell unless they had too. The walls and floor of his room were white, dirty from lack of upkeep. Even though no one had been near him for hours the Joker's lithe body was still encompassed in a straight jacket, constricting what little movement he had in his small cell. He had been down in the depths of Arkham asylum for several days without any sign of trying to break out, lulling many of the staff into a false sense of security.

Three separate physicians had been assigned to the Joker, taking turns interviewing and trying to see what they could glean from the nonsensical things he spouted and combine what little information they could get to form a diagnosis and hopefully a remedy for it. All they had been able to get from their 45 minute intervals with him was that the man was a sociopath and a killer. Frustrated with this lack of success, a new intern, Dr. Alice Grey, had been hired by Dr. Arkham and was scheduled to interview with the madman today.

At ten minutes to three, two guards entered the dingy room, releasing the prisoner from his restraints and leading him, one at each elbow, down an equally ill lit hall until they reached the interview room. Once his legs were cuffed to the steal table the jacket was removed and replaced with another set of handcuffs restraining his hands to the sides of his chair. This whole time the Joker hadn't moved, only shuffling his feet enough to keep from being dragged to his seat, but now his eyes rose fractionally. His face was currently void of the paint that made him who he was, the only thing that remained were the gruesome scars that lined his face to create a perpetual grin.

Just on time, Dr. Grey entered the room, motioning for the guard following her to remain outside and closed the door. The steady hands holding her notes and brown hair pulled tightly away from her face showed nothing of the nerves and racing heart she felt at being so close to the most violent criminal in Gotham city. This was the man that killed her brother. It had simply been a routine checkup, but after this deranged man exploded the hospital that her brother visited just a few weeks before she hadn't even been able to recognize his body when it was found. Of course she left this detail out when she applied for the job here, but after hearing that the Joker had been caught she hadn't been able to help herself and jumped at the chance to use her background in Psychiatry to get a job at the prestigious Arkham Hospital and see the man that had so little regard for life.

Keeping her eyes trained on the stack of papers she placed before her on the table Dr. Grey slid into the uncomfortable metal chair, fully aware of the Jokers gaze on her. Her heart beat faster and she could feel the blood pounding in her head before she smothered the feelings of fear brought on by the man before her.

It was harder than she thought to swallow the anguish and rage she felt just looking at the Joker, but finally lifted her gaze to meet his across the table, "Hello, My name is Dr. Grey. We will have a half hour session three times a week that will be in addition to your sessions with Drs. Walsh, Bates, and Hanes." After a brief silence, the Joker's gaze never wavering, she continued, "What is your name?"

"You, uh, have never _heard_ of me?" his hands came out and rested themselves on the edge of the table, as far as the cuffs would allow.

"I have heard of your persona, The Joker."

"Then you know my name."

"Is that the name you were born with?"

A smile flitted across his face, "Yes."

"So your parents named you Joker?" if this was true then she could understand why he was so messed up.

"No."

"But you just said…"

"No, I told you the truth. You heard what you wanted to hear." The smirk came back, if only fleetingly.

Now she could understand why the other doctors had so much trouble getting information from this patient. Clearing her throat, Dr. Grey pushed down her annoyance and began another line of questioning.

"You have killed so many people and destroyed so much. Do you know why you do this?" Normally she would have waited days if not weeks before she got into this line of inquiry, but she just couldn't keep herself from asking.

"It's for the _betterment_ of society. I do what I do to, uh, _help_ people." The joker leaned forward as he spoke, tongue flicking out periodically to his lower lip before disappearing back into his mouth once more. "Isn't that what you're doing…_Doctor Grey_." His voice changed from a dangerous baritone to an equally terrifying high pitch, "It feels much too formal with all this 'Doctor' stuff. What's _your _name?"

"…Alice" Dr. Grey blinked, dumfounded by the direction of their conversation and how she had let her name slip without even thinking about it

"Well, Alice." She couldn't tell if he was trying to be funny or if this was just how he spoke, "I'm just like you. Just ahead of the curve." His fingers intertwined to clasp his hands together in front him, mimicking the way she had been sitting.

Dr. Grey wasn't sure when exactly, but somehow she had lost control of the conversation. She needed to get away from this…madman and compose herself before interviewing him again. Deciding it was better to end this session before it got any more out of hand, she got up and pressed the buzzer next to the door signaling the guards to come in and take the patient back to his cell.

Two different guards came in and began unlocking the Jokers restraints. First the restraints by his feet went, then the handcuffs, then…wait. Alice Grey had met all the personnel that were authorized to come into contact with high risk prisoners, like the Joker, and yet she had never seen either of these two young men before. It finally kicked into place as all remaining restraints were removed from the joker and a gun placed into his hand. Dropping her files, Dr. Grey made for the door. Unfortunately the two "guards" kept it firmly close while the Joker stretched, cracking his neck before heading straight to her. The closer he got the more her mind screamed at her to move, to get as far away from him as possible, but any thought of escaping this alive left as he put the gun up to her head and draped his other arm over her shoulder.

"Now… Alice. You're going to help me get outa here." He looked over to the two men that helped him, "Isn't that _nice_ of Dr. Grey?" They glanced at each other questioningly before giving short nods in response. You never knew when a wrong answer to the boss would cost you your life.

The Joker shoved her in front of him, guns firmly resting against the side of her head and walked with her out of the room and back down the hall."Just remember doc, as fond as I am of you, one wrong move and your brains are going to decorate these walls."

Her saliva stuck in her throat and the most she could get out was a whimper. She was going to die. No one got this close to the Joker and made it out alive.

One of the guards pressed the button for the elevator, looking nervously over at the Joker every few seconds as if he was afraid he would be blamed for the machine not moving quickly enough. Finally the doors slid open and the Joker motioned for his henchmen to get in before he followed with Dr. Grey. The doors closed behind them and the lift started its ten floor journey to the lobby, the usually short ride made excruciatingly long as the joker tapped his foot and hummed a song with no apparent tune.

Alice glanced over her shoulder at the Joker who still held his gun firmly against her temple. She had never been this close to him before and the scars across his mouth that had stood out so much from a distance were even more terrifying from close up. When she lifted her gaze and met the Joker's she felt all the breath leave her body.

"Do you want to know how I got these scars?" The Joker started to ask before the elevator chimed, signaling that it had arrived to the floor the needed to get off at. He patted her cheek, "Maybe another time then". The whole lobby was silent as the Joker and his henchmen exited the elevator with her placed firmly in front of him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," The Joker walked confidently out into the direction of the exit. "I don't suggest you do anything to hurt poor Dr. Grey here." With each word they got closer to the double doors leading to his freedom. "How 'bout a _magic_ trick instead?" The gun left her head just long enough for him to shoot a nurse that had been inching towards the phone before it was trained back on her. "Maybe I should explain. When I said 'don't do anything to hurt the doc' I really meant don't do anything…at all." He continued to back up towards the exit, shuffling her along ahead of him. "Now, back to that _magic trick_…" The henchman on their left handed a detonator to the Joker and hurried out with the other to start the black jeep parked just outside. Finally at the exit he pushed the button that started a series of small explosions just large enough to make the building shake. Once the first explosion rocked the lobby everyone was on the ground, hands covering their heads. Taking this chance The Joker let go of Dr. Grey, who had started to run out the door at the first blast. He followed her out at a more leisurely pace and grabbed her arm once more before pulling her close.

"Ta-duh" was all he said before he brought the end of his weapon down hard onto the side of her head, leaving her on the ground without a second glance.


End file.
